Out of the Blue
by purethrill
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Ginny and Oliver see each other for the first time in five years. He's still Quidditch obsessed but she's no longer a little girl. GinnyxOliver (in case you hadn't figured that out yet)
1. Mr Nice Arse

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Not really sure where this story is going. I've only written the one chapter and I'm in the middle of exams, so I don't really have any time to think about the future of it! Who else thinks uni sucks?

The title, by the way, has nothing to do with Delta Goodrem's latest single!

**OUT OF THE BLUE**

**Chapter 1: Mr Nice Arse**

We begin this story on a peaceful Spring afternoon in Wizard London. Our scene is a two bedroom flat located next to the Leaky Cauldron and overlooking Diagon Alley. Peering through a bedroom window we can see a young couple bickering ...

'Not tonight, Harry, I'm tired,' Ginny Weasley whined.

'C'mon Gin, we haven't done anything together in ages,' Harry pleaded, pouting.

'No, Harry. And don't look at me like that!' Ginny gave him an exasperated but amused look.

'Like what?' Harry said innocently, laying on his puppy dog eyes as well.

'Like that!' Ginny giggled in spite of herself.

Harry grinned at her charmingly. 'C'mon it'll be fun. You'll get to dress up, there'll be free food and drinks, lots of young eligible men ...' He smirked at this last comment.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'I knew there was a hidden motive. Just because I've been single for six months doesn't mean I'm desperate enough to be set up by Harry Potter.'

Harry chuckled. 'Oh, but it does! Gin, just come to the stupid ball. If not for yourself then for me. Please?'

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry, who looked pleadingly back at her.

'Oh allright,' she muttered, giving in and throwing a well-aimed pillow at Harry's head.

'Ow!' he said, rubbing his head, but smiling. 'With aim like that you could be a Chaser. You should give some thought to trying out for my team sometime.'

'Ha ha,' Ginny replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Just don't palm me off to one of your Neanderthal teammates again. I don't want a repeat of last time.'

'Are you referring to the time Steve got drunk and proposed to you in front of everyone, or the time Gordo spilt wine all over your dress?' Harry's green eyes twinkled with mirth.

'Both,' Ginny replied dryly, not seeing the humour in either situation.

'Okay, I promise I won't leave your side. Happy?' Harry compromised, crossing his fingers behind his back at the same time.

'Harry! I can see you in the mirror!' Ginny told him condescendingly, pointing to the reflection of his crossed fingers.

'Oh.' Harry grinned cheekily, looking sheepishly at Ginny, who was obviously annoyed.

Noting her face he raised his hands defensively in the air. 'Okay, okay. I swear I won't skive you off on anyone you don't approve of! Allright?'

'Good. Now leave my room before I can change my mind. I have to get ready,' she said crossly, shooing him out the door.

'Thanks, Gin! You won't regret this!' he called before she closed the door on him.

'Why don't I believe you?' Ginny muttered, before proceeding to get herself ready.

* * *

Five hair charms, six wardrobe changes and numerous lipsticks later, Ginny was ready. She'd finally decided on a pale green silk off-the-shoulder gown. It was cinched at her side with a costume diamond clip that matched the rest of her jewelry perfectly. Her fiery red hair was, after a struggle, twisted into a plain but elegant low ponytail that trailed down her bare back. After one final appraising glance in the mirror she emerged from her room, just as Harry was coming out of his.

Looking up he smiled. 'Darling, you look simply ravishing,' he said, a distinctly homosexual lisp in his voice.

'You know, you do that a little too well,' Ginny laughed.

'How do I scrub up?' Harry enquired, ignoring her and spinning on his heel. He was wearing his usual black suit, with a deep green collared shirt that brought out the emerald in his eyes. And, as usual, he was without a tie and his shirt was untucked. Nothing much had changed since Hogwarts.

'You'll do,' Ginny sniffed. 'Let's go, or we'll be late.'

'Right. Quidditch Weekly Ball, here we come,' Harry said, taking Ginny's arm as they both Apparated.

* * *

'Wow,' was all Ginny had to say. It was all she could do to keep her mouth closed, the Quidditch League had really outdone themselves this time.

The venue for the ball was a giant white marquee in the middle of a lush green field. At one end they could see a red carpet leading to the entrance, lined with paparazzi already madly snapping photos of Quidditch players and their dates. At the opposite end they could glimpse a dance floor partially surrounded by small shrubs with a band to one side setting up.

'Alright, enough gawking, let's go,' Harry tugged impatiently on Ginny's arm.

Rolling her eyes Ginny let Harry lead her to foot of the red carpet. She adjusted her dress to make sure everything was in place and waited. All it took was one reporter to yell 'Harry Potter's here' and it had started.

'I hate this part,' Ginny groaned to Harry through the clenched teeth of the smile she had plastered on her face. Harry just gave her a consoling look and wrapped an arm around her waist as they posed for a photo for Witch Weekly.

After what seemed like an eternity it was over and they'd reached the last of the photographers and entered the marquee. Ginny's brain felt foggy with the purple smoke from the cameras and her eyes were full of flashes.

'I'm glad that's over,' she muttered, checking her dress again.

'You love it.' Harry smirked at her.

'Shut up.'

At that moment an usher approached them and showed them to their seats, handing them programs and menus once they were seated. The other people at their table hadn't yet arrived.

'Ergh, it looks pretty full on this evening,' Ginny said, referring to the amount of speeches. She screwed up her nose in distaste.

'Don't make that face, Gin.' Harry told her absent-mindedly. He was busy checking the place cards around their table. A giant grin spread across his face and he let out a loud but indistinct sound that could only be described as male. Ginny flushed as a number of people looked in their direction.

'Harry, sit down,' she hissed from the corner of her mouth. 'What's so exciting?'

'Oliver Wood's sitting at our table! I haven't seen him for ages.' He pointed to the seat next to Ginny, as if Oliver was already sitting there.

Ginny looked at him blankly.

'You know who Oliver Wood is don't you,' Harry said, noting her vacant look. 'I thought all the girls did.' He winked at her, a suggestive note in his voice.

'Of course I know who he is. And not - ' she rose her voice as Harry opened his mouth, a devilish look in his eyes ' – because all the girls did, as you so politely put it. He's been Percy's best friend since I was eight. I was merely looking at you like that because I was wondering why you made such a big deal about him. You play Puddlemere all the time. And they beat you all the time.' Ginny smirked at her last comment.

'Don't remind me.' Harry glowered darkly. 'What I meant is that I haven't actually got to talk to Oliver properly since Merlin knows when. Not much chance to have a chat when you're playing first grade Quidditch, Gin.'

'Really, I never would have guessed,' Ginny drawled dryly and looked around the vast room. It was slowly filling up. Her eyes fell on the back of a wizard standing a few metres away from them. 'Nice arse,' she murmured, reminding herself why she came to these events.

'What was that Gin?' Harry asked. Thank Merlin he hadn't heard what she'd said.

'Nothing,' Ginny replied, turning her attention back to Mr Nice Arse. At that moment an usher approached him and Mr Nice Arse turned in their direction. Looking up, Ginny felt her mouth drop open and a slight blush creep into her cheeks. Mr Nice Arse was Oliver Wood himself.

* * *

Who saw that one coming??? Sorry that was so predictable but I had to do it. Plus you all knew this was a GinnyxOliver fic anyway.


	2. A Long Night

**OUT OF THE BLUE**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I don't really like this chapter very much. It's kind of awkward, but it needs to be done in order to continue with the story. The next chapter will be better, I promise! I just wanted to get this one done, uploaded and out of the way so I could forget about it! And to crazedperson3000, if you're reading this, you can put it in your c2 community.

**Chapter 2: A Long Night**

Mr Nice Arse was Oliver Wood himself ...

Turning around, she burst into a fit of giggles.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked, puzzled, but a smile creeping onto his face at the same time.

'Nothing,' she managed, stifling her giggles. 'Oh, look!' she gushed with fake surprise, looking over Harry's shoulder. 'Here comes Oliver now!'

The bemused look on Harry's face vanished, and he jumped out of his seat like an over-excited puppy.

'Oliver! Mate!' Harry shook Oliver's hand firmly and clapped him on the back. 'You've scored yourself a seat at the best table in this place.'

'Harry! Long time no see!' Oliver replied, grinning at Harry's enthusiasm. 'So, where am I sitting?' Oliver glanced towards the table and did a bizarre double take when he saw Ginny.

'Ginny?!' he said incredulously, his eyebrows raised in shock.

'Hi Oliver,' she said, smiling at him sweetly.

'Ginny's my hot date for this evening,' Harry told Oliver, winking at Ginny, who gave him a withering look in return.

'As you can see, Harry's obviously matured a lot since you last saw him,' she told Oliver sarcastically. 'You're sitting next to me, Oliver,' Ginny said, patting the seat beside her. As Oliver passed behind her she took the opportunity to poke her tongue out at Harry.

He shook his head and gave her a condescending look.

'So, what have you been doing with yourself?' Oliver asked Ginny after he had sat down. 'Last I heard you were at university studying medicine.'

'Oh, that was ages ago. I'm a trainee Healer at St Mungo's now.'

'Really, wow, a medi-witch, eh?' Oliver looked impressed.

'Yeah, she's a regular brainiac,' Harry said dryly. 'Just call her Percy. She loves it.'

Ginny chose to ignore him. 'I'm sure my job doesn't compare to being captain of the undefeated champions of the League.'

Oliver chuckled. 'You've done your research.'

'Well, you'd have to have lived under a rock for the past year not to know how good Puddlemere is. And besides, crybaby over there wouldn't shut up about it every time you beat them.' Ginny rolled her eyes towards Harry.

'Oh, is that so?' Oliver looked at Harry, smirking.

'I didn't cry,' Harry said defensively. Ginny made a disbelieving noise. 'I didn't!' Harry repeated.

'Okay, okay, you didn't cry,' Ginny conceded. She turned to Oliver and, giving him a slight nod of her head, she mouthed 'he cried.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'I'm going to get some champagne,' he said quickly, getting up in search of a waiter.

'So, what's it like working at St Mungo's?' Oliver asked Ginny once Harry had left.

'It's fun mostly. Hard work, but fun. What's it like being a Quidditch superstar?' Ginny smiled at him.

Oliver laughed. 'It's not all it's cracked up to be, that's for sure. The training, the media, the politics. But you'd probably know all about that, dating Harry and all.'

It was Ginny's turn to laugh. 'Harry and I just live together. We aren't dating,' she told him. 'Why does everyone think that we are?'

'He brought you as his date, for a start.'

Ginny rolled her eyes to the ceiling. 'I'm his 'back up' date. Anytime he's too busy to ask anyone else, he takes me. Nothing romantic, believe me. Our relationship is purely platonic.'

'Oh,' was all Oliver said. He gave Ginny a funny look that she couldn't decipher.

She suddenly burst out with peal of laughter.

'What?' Oliver asked, a bemused smile playing on his lips.

'Do you remember that time when you were at The Burrow and Fred and George turned your hair blue?'

Oliver started to laugh too. 'All to well, unfortunately. I'll never forget the look on your Mum's face.'

'Or the look on Fred and George's faces when she turned their hair blue. That was hilarious.'

They were still laughing and trading stories about her brothers when Harry came back with a bottle of champagne.

'Bubbly, anyone?' Harry offered them each a glass.

'Yes, please. I'll need it with all these speeches we have to get through tonight,' Ginny said wryly. She let Harry fill her glass and took a mouthful.

'Whoa! Ease up turbo,' Harry said, chuckling. 'Remember what happened last time?'

'What happened last time?' Oliver's features took on a cheeky look.

'Nothing,' Ginny hissed, glaring warningly at Harry.

'She's a cheap drunk,' Harry told Oliver in explanation. 'And I don't think Ludo Bagman will ever be the same again because of it.'

Oliver laughed. 'What?!'

'Oh God,' Ginny groaned. 'Harry, I was trying to repress that memory.'

'Ginny had a few too many at the Cannon's break up last year and decided it would be fun to give old Ludo a lap dance. The poor guy nearly died of a heart attack.'

Harry was shaking with laughter and Ginny buried her head in her hands.

'I'll bet he enjoyed every second though.' Oliver tugged playfully on Ginny's ponytail, and grinned at her charmingly when she looked up at him.

'Yes, he did. From what I can remember anyway,' Ginny grumbled.

'Speaking of the old devil,' Harry said pointing to the stage. Ludo Bagman had just stepped onto it, ready to start the speeches.

'Here we go ...' Ginny said, taking another extended sip of her champagne. She was in for a long night.


	3. Dancing in the Moonlight

Sorry it's been so long for an update. A combination of work, Christmas, laziness and being glued to the TV and the tsunami crisis have contributed. Ityped this in front of the TVand wanted to post it tonight soplease ignore any spelling/grammatical errors!

**3. Dancing in the Moonlight**

'Thank bloody Merlin that's over,' Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, making it messier than usual.

'Mmm,' Ginny agreed. 'I think Ludo surpassed himself this time. His speech went for a record 25 and a ½ minutes.' She took another sip of her champagne. There'd been over an hour of speeches and they'd worked their way through two bottles of champagne. Needless to say, Ginny was a little … tipsy.

'Ah, food, excellent,' Oliver said, leaning back in his chair and indicating the approaching waiters with a nod of his head.

Two waiters bustled around them and deposited their entrees. As with all League events there was a set menu and no choice. Ginny looked in distaste at what had been put in front of her. Harry had promised her free food, but it wasn't very good food.

'Give me steak and chips any day,' Harry said, poking the wilted spinach tentatively with his fork.

'You can say that again.'

* * *

After a half-hearted attempt at their meal and another bottle of champagne their spirits were high. The band had started and there were already quite a few couples already dancing.

'Well, Gin, should we hit the dance floor?' Harry asked, standing and offering Ginny his hand.

'Sounds great. Can you look after yourself Oliver?'

'I think I can manage.' Oliver smiled at them.

Ginny took Harry's hand and he led her out to the dancefloor.

'So, are you glad you came?' Harry asked her as they swayed to the music.

'Yes,' Ginny rolled her eyes. 'I'm having fun. Happy?'

'Very.' Harry chuckled. 'How's the champagne going down? Going to give anyone a lap dance this evening?'

Ginny sneered at him. 'If you must know, everything's a little shiny right now. But no, I'm not going to give anyone a lap dance. Thanks for telling Oliver about that little lapse of judgement by the way.' She poked him in the chest indignantly.

'Hey you deserved it. I didn't cry when Puddlemere beat us.'

'Sure you didn't.'

'I didn't,' Harry protested.

'Harry, you were on the ground with your head in your hands,' Ginny told him witheringly. 'I saw tears.'

'It was sweat.'

'Must have been,' Ginny gave up, laughing.

'So you and Oliver seemed to be getting along well.' There was a suggestive note in Harry's voice, but Ginny missed it.

'Yeah, it's been fun catching up, hasn't it? He used to be at the Burrow all the time during Summer holidays. That was ages ago, though - I've grown up a lot since then.'

'Mmm, I think Oliver noticed that the most.' He smirked at her.

'Excuse me?' Ginny spluttered, finally catching on.

'Oh come on. Even I noticed the looks he was giving you – especially your boobs.'

'Harry! God, I can't believe you just said that!'

'What?! It's true!'

Ginny reveled for a moment in the fact that a hot Quidditch captain had checked her out and felt a little violated. Then again, she had checked out his arse so she figured it was fair enough.

'That's interesting,' Ginny said finally. 'Doesn't he have a girlfriend.'

'Not that I know of,' Harry replied. 'And he didn't have a date tonight, that's a start. So, are you keen?'

Ginny sighed. Harry's favourite past time was matchmaking and she really didn't want to deal with it tonight. 'Can we not talk about this right now? Why do you have to try and set me up with every male I cross paths with? Oliver's not interested in me that way.'

'This time is different,' Harry protested.

'Whatever,' she replied disbelievingly. They danced in silence for a few minutes.

'You totally killed the buzz from the champagne, dude,' Ginny said, breaking the awkward silence and laughing. After all, he did mean well.

Harry laughed too. 'I'm sorry, Gin. I just want to see you happy.'

'Oh Merlin. Don't get all cheesy on me please.'

'May I cut in?' Oliver had approached.

'Uh, no, sorry mate.' Harry kept a firm grip on Ginny.

'Harry!' Ginny scolded him.

'What? Part of the deal for you coming tonight was that I didn't palm you off onto one of my sleazy teammates.'

'Oliver's not one of your sleazy teammates, Harry,' Ginny told him.

'No, but he is sleazy.' Harry gave Oliver a mock apologetic look and looked innocently back at Ginny.

'Go away,' she sighed, breaking their embrace and shooing him away with a wave of her hand.

'Hey, I'm just looking out for you, Gin,' he protested, backing away. 'I see a blond over there I'd rather be dancing with anyway.' He gave Ginny a pointed look from behind Oliver's back.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she and Oliver started to dance. 'Merlin, he's annoying. Sometimes I want to strangle him, but then I think of the repercussions. If only it weren't for the psychotic groupies, I think I'd do it.'

'Ah, yes. Groupies. They can get pretty feisty sometimes,' Oliver told her knowledgably.

Ginny giggled. 'Yes, I suppose you would have your own fair share of groupies.'

'Yeah, and an unnerving number of them are male.' Oliver confided and Ginny gave an unlady like snort of laughter.

'So have you had a good night?' she asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

'Yeah, apart from the speeches and the food. It's been great seeing you guys again. We'll have to do it more often.'

'Definitely,' Ginny agreed, smiling. 'We'll have to hit up Hogsmeade sometime, just for old time's sake.'

'Sounds good.'

'Oh God, here we go,' Ginny said, looking over Oliver's shoulder, and stopped dancing. 'Looks like Harry's found himself a shag for this evening.' Harry was headed their way with a blond girl practically draped over him.

'Hey, Gin, all right if we go?' He gave her a pleading look.

'But we've only just started dancing.' Ginny pouted, eager to irritate Harry. 'I don't want to go home yet.'

He increased the puppy dog eyes. 'I just don't want you left here by yourself.'

'I'll make sure she gets home okay,' Oliver volunteered, much to Harry's obvious relief.

'Thanks a million, Ol. You're a champ,' Harry told him quickly, and with a cheeky wink at the both of them, he and his 'date' left.

'See what I have to live with?' Ginny told him. 'Thanks, by the way. I really didn't want to go home with … that.'

'No problem.' Oliver smiled as they continued dancing. After a couple more songs Oliver leaned closer to her. 'Don't look now, but Ludo Bagman's coming and he only has eyes for you.'

'Oh God, oh God. Okay, we're leaving.' She and Oliver hurried in the opposite direction, leaving behind a confused looking Ludo. They hurried out around the other side of the marquee and into the open field.

'It's a nice night for a stroll. What do you say we walk around Muggle London for a while. I can't imagine you want to go home anytime soon.'

'No, not really,' Ginny said gratefully. 'Muggle London sounds great.'

Ginny linked her arm through his as they Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and then headed out it's front door into the early Autumn evening.

* * *

Two hours later, Oliver and Ginny were standing outside her door. All was quiet upstairs, for which Ginny was thankful, but she didn't really want her night with Oliver to end. She'd had a great time, just talking and walking.

'Thanks so much for tonight. It would have been pretty lonely if it weren't for you,' she said.

'I could say the same to you. We should do it again sometime soon; I had a good time' He was staring at her with those damn blue eyes of his and making her slightly nervous.

'Me too,' she said, and racked her brain for something to fill the awkward silence. She could ask him upstairs, but that was a bit presumptuous and not at all her style.

'Anyway,' she said. 'Thanks again.' She stood on tiptoe and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before muttering a quick 'goodnight' and running through her front door.

''Night,' Oliver told the door bemusedly before turning on his heel and practically skipping down Diagon Alley, a silly grin on his face.

On the other side of the door, Ginny's face wore the same silly grin.


	4. Work In Progress

Hey all! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I'm back at uni now, in my final year, so I'm applying for all these graduate jobs, going to careers fairs and functions blah blah blah. Basically, I'm really really really busy! So without further ado, here's some of chapter 4. It's not really finished (hence the title Work In Progress) but I thought that it was better than nothing!

**4. Work In Progress**

Ginny was sitting down to her usual steaming cup of tea and the Daily Prophet when Harry emerged from his room.

'Morning,' she said, peering over the paper and eyeing him closely.

'Morning,' he replied a little sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck.

'Good night?' Ginny queried, replacing the paper in front of her so Harry couldn't see the mischievous grin spreading across her face. 'Where's your girlfriend?'

'She left early this morning. I don't know when. And, yes, I had a brilliant night, thank you.' He snatched the paper from out of her hands and arched a knowing eyebrow at her grinning face. 'You are so immature.'

'So are you, you whore. And you wonder why I never introduce you to any of my friends.' Ginny poked her tongue out at him and snatched the paper back, still smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes and wandered into the kitchen. A few moments later he returned with a bowl of cereal.

'So how was your evening?' Harry asked after a mouthful, giving her a suggestive wink.

'Just fine, thank you,' Ginny sniffed, turning the page.

'Only 'just fine'? You and Oliver looked more than 'just fine' when I left. How did the rest of your evening pan out?'

'We left not long after you did because Ludo was looking for me. But I didn't want to come back here for, er, obvious reasons, so we just wandered around London for a couple of hours.'

'Did you go back to his place then?'

'Harry! I'm not like that! And besides, Oliver was a perfect gentleman, unlike some people I know.'

'Hey, I take offence to that.'

'Good, you were supposed to.'

'Ha, ha.' Harry ate in silence for a few moments.

'I did have a nice time though,' Ginny conceded.

'Ah,' Harry looked up, intrigued. 'So there is hope?'

Ginny smiled slightly. 'Maybe.' Noting the look on Harry's face she added 'And yes, you told me so.'

'Yes, I did, didn't I?' He tried to suppress a smile but failed. 'So are you seeing him today?'

'I don't know, we didn't really make a date or anything. I want to see him again but then I don't want to push anything either.'

'Right.' Harry chewed thoughtfully for a moment. 'So are you going to Owl him?'

'No. I don't want to jinx anything, Harry,' Ginny whined. 'Can we please not talk about it?'

'Okay, okay. Just trying to be mature and sensitive and listen to you like Oliver would.' Ginny threw him a dirty look. 'That's my cue then. I've got to have a shower and get to training.' He stood up and headed back towards his room.

'Training? Harry, it's Sunday.'

'Yes, I'm more than aware of that. We've got to practice every chance we get if we want to have any chance of beating Puddlemere in the next decade.'

'Allright, well Hermione and Ron are coming around for lunch,' Ginny called. 'About one o'clock if you're finished training in time,' Ginny called.

Ginny heard them coming.

'Ron, you are so frustrating sometimes!'

'Thanks, you're pretty bloody annoying yourself too.'

'Why can't we have a few extra people?' Hermione protested, her voice whining at the end.

'Because a few extra people will turn into fifty. We just can't afford that!'

'Ron, this is a once in a lifetime event. Can you stop being such a tight arse?'

'Oh, that's rich, coming for the Queen of Stinginess. You scrimp on everything else, but you go absolutely crazy when it comes to the wedding.'

Ginny smirked at this comment. Ron had never said a truer word. After five years of an on-again off-again relationship, the pair had finally decided to get married … and hadn't stopped fighting since.

'Hi guys, come in,' Ginny said dryly as she opened the door, not giving them an opportunity to even knock.

Ron and Hermione stopped glaring at each other long enough to walk inside, both seemingly oblivious to the fact that they hadn't even knocked.

'Hey, Gin,' Ron said as he gave Ginny a peck on the cheek. 'Where's Harry?'

'He had to go to training. He should be home soon though.'

'Oh, Ginny. I'm so glad to see you,' Hermione cried as she bustled past. Ginny noted that her arms were full of books, magazines and cloth swatches and felt a sense of dread wash over her.

'You have to help me pick out the fabric for the chairs at the reception, and I'm having so much trouble trying to decide the table settings …' As Hermione chattered on, spreading all her wedding things over the coffee table.

Ginny shot Ron a pained look. He shrugged, powerless to stop the inevitable.

'Um, how about we have some lunch before we get down to the wedding stuff,' Ginny proffered, interrupting Hermione's babbling. 'I think it will be good for you to have a break.'

'Yeah, I guess it would,' Hermione conceded. She dropped a pastel pink square of fabric back onto the coffee table, much to the relief of Ron and Ginny.

They were just sitting down to spaghetti Bolognese (Ginny's specialty) when Harry came home … and he wasn't alone.

'Hey everyone, look who I found wandering the streets,' he said, entering the dining room, followed by (who else?) Oliver Wood.

'Oliver! Mate! How's things?' Ron said, jumping to his feet and shaking his hand. 'It's been a while.'

'Yeah, it's good to see you. And I hear congratulations are in order.'

'Yeah, well, commiserations might be the better term to use,' Ron muttered, much to the ire of Hermione who had stood up behind him.

'Ronald!' Hermione backhanded him across the head and pushed him out of the way.

'Hi Oliver,' she said, giving him a tight hug.

Ginny, meanwhile, was trying to deal with her stomach, which felt like it had somehow made it's way to her mouth as soon as Oliver had entered the room.

Harry noted the stricken look on Ginny's face with a tiny smirk. 'I'm going to have a shower,' he announced, winking subtly at Ginny before retreating to his room.

_Found him on the street my arse_ Ginny thought. But she didn't have time to feel angry at Harry – Oliver had sat down beside her and her stomach leapt back into her mouth. Why was she so nervous? She had been fine last night. Oh God, oh God …

'Hi Gin,' he said, smiling self-consciously at her.

'Hey,' she replied, equally as self-conscious. 'Um, did you want some lunch?' She gestured to the bowl of pasta in front of her.

'Sure, it looks great. I'll help.' He stood and followed her into the kitchen, which was adjacent to the dining room.

While Ginny got a bowl out of the cupboard Oliver retrieved a fork from the cutlery draw. Neither of them spoke and Ginny racked her brain for something – anything – to say.

Oliver cleared his throat.

'Listen. Uh, about last night …'

_Oh great_, Ginny thought. _Here it comes, the rejection. Why did Harry have to get my hopes up?_

'I had a great night, a really great night … and, um, I was wondering if you'd like to do it again sometime, if you want to that is. I mean, not do the Quidditch Ball thing again coz that's not for another year, just the going out thing again … yeah.' He sounded as nervous as she felt.

Ginny felt her stomach settle back down to where it was supposed to be.

'Sure. I would like that,' she said, surprising herself at how relaxed she'd sounded. She began spooning the spaghetti and sauce into his bowl.

'Great. Excellent. That's great.' He smiled at her again as she handed him his bowl. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Ginny replied, smiling back, then leading the way back into the dining room.

Hermione eyed them with an interesting look as they sat back down at the table. Ron, though, was too busy eating to pay them any attention. He did manage a 'this is great' though, before taking another mouthful.

They ate in silence for a few moments. Ginny again racked her brain for something to say. She was never usually at a loss for words. Why did Oliver have to have this effect on her? She was even contemplating asking Hermione about flower arrangements just to get some semblance of a conversation flowing, when Harry re-emerged, his hair still damp from his shower.

To be continued ...


	5. An Excellent Idea

Sorry it's been ages since my last update. This one is extra long (by my standards) to make up for it! Hope you like it!

**5. An Excellent Idea**

...They ate in silence for a few moments. Ginny again racked her brain for something to say. She was never usually at a loss for words. Why did Oliver have to have this effect on her? She was even contemplating asking Hermione about flower arrangements just to get some semblance of a conversation flowing, when Harry re-emerged, his hair still damp from his shower…

Taking a seat beside Ginny, he pulled her bowl to him.

'Get your own,' she said, snatching her pasta back. 'There's plenty left in the kitchen.'

'Okay,' he sighed grudgingly, standing and going into the kitchen.

'Ginny!' he called after a few moments. 'Ginny, can you help me please?'

Ginny rolled her eyes and put her fork down. 'He's absolutely useless, I swear.'

'You're such a lazy git you know,' she hissed as she entered the kitchen, finding Harry sitting on the bench next to the sink.

'I know.' He smirked and watched Ginny slam a bowl down onto the counter. 'But you owe me. I brought Oliver to you.'

'Yeah, thanks for that by the way,' Ginny told him sarcastically, slapping some pasta and sauce into the bowl. ' I don't think it could be anymore obvious, but you inviting him over … how desperate does that make me look?'

'Hey, I didn't invite him over,' Harry replied, raising his arms defensively. 'He met me after training and invited himself. Happy?'

'Really?' _That puts things in a different perspective._

'Yeah. So now he's the desperate one.' Harry laughed.

'Shut up.' She gave him a dirty look and thrust the full bowl into his hands.

'Sorry about that,' Ginny said, sitting back down at the table.

'That's okay,' Hermione answered. 'I was just telling Oliver about the wedding.'

'Oh God, I'm sorry,' Ginny said quickly, placing her hand on Oliver's shoulder in an apologetic gesture.

'Yeah, you and me both,' Ron muttered, but was silenced by a fierce look from Hermione.

'So how's training going, Ol?' Harry interrupted, saving them all from any further tension.

'Pretty well. The team's working hard and it's paying off, I think.'

'I'll say,' Ron said, swallowing. 'You're unbeaten for Merlin's sake.'

Oliver chuckled. 'We still have to slog it out at training, just like any other team.'

The boys chatted back and forth, in between mouthfuls, about Quidditch and … well, Quidditch. Whilst Ginny had grown up in a houseful of boys and loved Quidditch, she soon grew bored, and Hermione's wedding arrangements were looking mighty appealing. With a meaningful look in Hermione's direction, they both finished their meals quickly and retreated to the lounge room, leaving the boys blathering about Chaser statistics.

'Merlin, that was boring,' Ginny said dramatically, flopping onto a cushion beside the coffee table.

'Okay. Out with it,' Hermione demanded, using her best Head Girl voice.

'Out with what?' Ginny asked innocently, even thought she knew full well what Hermione wanted to know.

'You and Oliver. What's going on? And don't tell me nothing because I know that's not true. I want to know when, where and how, and you better not leave a single detail out,' Hermione hissed back.

'Okay, okay,' Ginny conceded, rolling her eyes. 'There may be a little something starting…' She proceeded to tell Hermione about the previous evening and their conversation in the kitchen, making sure to keep her voice down as the boys were only in the next room.

'Oh Gin, that's fantastic. I'm so happy you've finally found love,' Hermione gushed. A wide grin had spread across her face throughout Ginny's recount.

'Love?' Ginny spluttered incredulously. 'Hermione, I think all this wedding stress has wreaked havoc with your brain. I hardly know Oliver, let alone know whether I love him.'

'Okay, yeah, sorry. I guess love is a little strong at this stage.'

'Damn straight.'

'But it's nice to hear you talk about a guy like that. It's been awhile, you know. I was starting to lose hope.' She smirked.

'Thanks a lot Hermione! Remind me to get some new friends next time I'm out!'

Hermione laughed. 'Don't be so dramatic. Now! We've got some serious planning to do.'

Soon the girls were swimming in a pool of cloth swatches and brochures and barely looked up when the boys walked past them to Harry's room to relive last year's Quidditch World Cup using a special wizard projector.

After two hours, the boys, finished with the Quidditch game, re entered the lounge room.

'Hermione, love, are you ready to go?' Ron asked.

'I suppose,' Hermione said, consulting her never-ending list of things that needed to be decided for the wedding. She and Ginny set about gathering up all her wedding paraphernalia. 'Thanks for all your help, Gin,' Hermione said, standing up and handing the mountain of stuff to Ron. 'We'll talk soon, okay?'

'Sure,' Ginny replied, not missing the meaning of Hermione's words.

'Bye Harry,' she said, kissing his cheek and then turned to Oliver and gave him a quick hug. 'You'll be getting an invitation in the post soon. I hope you can come.'

'Wouldn't miss it.' Oliver smiled warmly at her and Ginny couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. After all, it was only natural.

There was a chorus of goodbyes as Ron and Hermione finally left and Harry, looking from Oliver to Ginny, decided it was probably best to go back to his room.

'Hey,' Oliver said as moved to stand beside the couch.

'Hey,' Ginny replied, moving herself from the floor up to the couch. 'Have a seat.' She patted the cushion beside her.

'So,' Oliver said as he sat down. 'I was wondering if Wednesday night would be a good night for our … um … date.' He said this with a great deal more ease than their prior conversation. Ginny, too, felt less nervous, although there were still a few butterflies floating around in her stomach.

'Sure, Wednesday would be great. What time?'

'About seven. I thought we could venture into Muggle London again and find somewhere nice to eat. What do you think?' He smiled hopefully at her.

'Sounds good to me,' Ginny replied, returning his smile. _How could I resist that face?_

* * *

Ginny awoke Wednesday morning feeling tired and nauseous. She spent a few moments feeling sorry for herself and then realized with a start that tonight was supposed to be her and Oliver's date.

'No,' she groaned into her pillow. 'This can't be happening.' She sat up in bed, but the sudden movement caused her stomach to churn. Clapping a hand over her mouth she raced to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time.

'Gin, are you okay?' Harry asked tentatively through the door, after she had finished heaving last nights dinner.

'No,' Ginny muttered. 'Does it sound like I'm okay?' Flushing the toilet, she pushed herself up and made herself have a shower. Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom clean, but still feeling like crap. _Of all days, why did I have to get sick today?_

Harry popped his head out of the kitchen. 'Go back to bed,' he told her sternly. 'I'll make you breakfast.'

Usually she didn't like being told what to do but she didn't have the strength to argue. She climbed back into her bed, noticing that Harry had obviously fluffed her pillows while she'd been showering.

'Breakfast is served madam,' Harry announced, placing a tray on her bed with a flourish. Ginny surveyed it, her nose wrinkled in distaste – two pieces of dry toast, a large glass of chilled water and an aspirin tablet. _Atleast he can't have stuffed it up_ Ginny reasoned.

'Thanks Harry,' Ginny said. She nibbled the toast cautiously, seeing if her stomach would accept it.

'No problem,' he told her, placing his palm on her forehead. 'You're really hot.'

'Thank you,' Ginny replied smartly.

'No, seriously. I'm going to get you a wet face cloth.' Harry disappeared and returned a few moments later with the cloth and a bucket 'just in case you can't make it to the toilet.'

'Thanks Harry,' Ginny murmured again. _He's not such a bad flat mate after all._

'You try and get some sleep, okay?'

'Yeah. Tonight was supposed to be my date with Oliver. It's just my luck to get sick.' Ginny felt her throat choke up like she was about to cry.

Harry gave her a sympathetic look. 'Don't worry. I'll sort things out with Ollie. Just try and get some rest.' He closed her door softly behind him.

Ginny slept fitfully through the day and awoke mid afternoon to feel someone watching her. Opening her eyes she saw a (somewhat bleary) Oliver sitting in a chair beside her bed.

'Hey yourself,' Ginny replied, not believing that she was letting him see her in such a state but feeling too sick to care.

'You look like crap,' he noted.

'Thank you. I feel like crap.'

'So it seems.'

'I'm really sorry, Ol. For me getting sick. I was looking forward to tonight.' She attempted to give him an apologetic smile.

'I know, me too, but I don't want you to worry about it. There'll be a next time though, when you're not so sick. Now, is there anything I can get you? Coz you look kinda green.'

'That bucket would be great,' Ginny gasped quickly and Oliver thrust the bucket into her hands just in time. He held back her hair as she retched, patting her back soothingly, but feeling like he was going to vomit himself. (AN: I HATE seeing people vomit!)

Harry was watching this scene through a crack in the door, spying as all good flatmates do, a bemused expression on his face. _He must like her a lot_ he thought, slightly disgusted.

I'm so sorry about that Oliver,' Ginny apologized ten minutes later, after she'd brushed her teeth and washed her face. They were seated together on the couch in the lounge room, in front of the TV ( Harry's last vestige to his Muggle days), though the (empty) bucket was still at Ginny's side.

'Don't worry about it,' he said sincerely. 'There was nothing you could do about it, so you can stop apologizing. Besides, it's not like you actually threw up on me.' He smiled and nudged her teasingly.

'Oh God, don't do that!' Ginny wheezed, covering her mouth, then laughing at the stricken look on Oliver's face. 'I was joking. I'm seriously feeling a lot better now.'

'Good. You should be right to go out on Friday night, then?'

'Definitely. A herd of Hippogriffs couldn't stop me.'

Oliver laughed. 'Well, now that that's settled I'd better be off. I've got training tomorrow and, with finals coming up and all, I've got to be in top form.'

'You have to be in top form and you spent the afternoon with a sick person?' Ginny said accusingly.

Oliver rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. 'A herd of Hippogriffs couldn't stop me,' he told her, tongue in cheek.

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes as she swatted him, but she was smiling. 'Go home. I'll see you Friday.'

'Okay. Feel better.' Oliver stood, said a quick goodbye to Harry and left.

* * *

'This was an excellent idea, even if I do say so myself,' Oliver told Ginny. They were seated across from each other in an Indian restaurant somewhere in Muggle London, having just finished their meal.

'Yes it was actually. Definitely worth Apparating for.' They had run the risk of being seen appearing out of thin air by Muggles because the reporters were, once again, staking out Harry and Ginny's front door and they hadn't wanted to be followed on their date.

'Definitely,' Oliver agreed. 'Those reporters were insane, a lot worse than the ones that follow me from time to time.'

'I'm used to them now. They do get to you from time to time though, but for the most part it's okay. They're nowhere nears as bad as they used to be when Harry and I first moved in together.'

'I remember that. "Harry Potter's Love Nest" I believe was the headline,' Oliver recalled, laughing.

'One of them, yeah. The press had a hard time believing that Harry and I are just friends.'

'Well, I did too, to tell you the truth,' Oliver admitted and Ginny smiled.

'Everyone did, don't worry. Harry's like a brother to me and, apart from the crush I had on him until third year, it's been nothing more. And seriously, after living with him for as long as I have, it could never be anything more. So you have nothing to worry about,' Ginny added teasingly.

'I wasn't worried,' Oliver said stiffly, and then laughed when he saw Ginny arch a knowing eyebrow at him. 'Okay, okay, maybe I was a little worried. But you're living with the Chosen One. Who wouldn't worry?'

Ginny laughed too. 'I'm glad you think it's funny because most guys don't.'

'Well, I'm not most guys,' Oliver joked, his voice dripping with mock sleaze.

'Oh God,' Ginny laughed. 'You're making me sick. Let's go.'

'Allright.' Oliver signaled for the bill and insisted on paying for both of them. Ginny was slightly irritated at this – she like to be independent – but it did fell nice to be looked after.

'Can we just walk around for a bit? I don't feel like going home,' Ginny said, linking her arm through Oliver's.

'How can I say no after what happened last time we walked around London?' Oliver taunted and Ginny shoved him playfully, though Oliver didn't think it all that playful.

'Ow. Geez, you can't tell that you grew up with six older brothers.'

'Sorry. Force of habit,' Ginny replied, grinning cheekily.

'Right,' Oliver said, wincing as he rubbed his side. Apart from this, the rest of the walk went along nicely. The conversation flowed effortlessly and when there was silence it was always comfortable. The nerves Ginny had felt at the beginning of the evening had completely subsided and both she and Oliver were entirely at ease with each other.

When they finally did Apparate home, Harry was lounged in front of the TV with a bottle of butterbeer, watching an action movie.

'Hey, Ol, grab a beer mate, the bit where the bridge explodes is coming up.'

'Er - ' Oliver hesitated, looking at Ginny, unsure of what to do. (AN: Nothing like the whole mate versus girl issue!)

'Harry!' Ginny cried, snapping his attention away from the movie, where a car chase sequence was currently taking place. He cringed at the uncanny resemblance she bore of Mrs Weasley as she gave a pointed look from him to his bedroom.

'Oh! Um … right,' he stuttered. Turning the TV off and standing up, he backed his way towards his room. 'Sorry, I'll – er – be in my room if you need me. You two … yeah …' he shut his door quickly and a few seconds later the Weird Sisters Greatest Hits was thumping away.

'Okay, where were we?' Ginny said as she turned towards Oliver, only to find him standing right behind her, their bodies now only centimeters apart. His piercing blue eyes gazed into her eyes for a second before his lips were on hers, giving her a hard, yet sensual, kiss. They broke apart after a few moments, long enough for Ginny to tell him she'd been 'waiting all night for that' before their snogging session was on again in earnest. It was only when they were lying on the couch, Oliver partially on top of her and sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders that Ginny's brain kicked in.

'We're moving too fast,' she said, panting and gently pushing Oliver's hands away. 'I'm not a prude but I'm not a slut either.'

'I don't think you're a slut,' Oliver told her, sitting up and looking slightly offended.

'No, that's not what I meant,' Ginny assured him hurriedly. 'I just want to take things a bit slower, that's all.' She adjusted her bra and put her shirt back on.

'Okay. But I just want you to know that I respect you more than that, Gin, I really do. And besides, I know what your brothers and Harry would do to me if they were to think that I took advantage of you. It wouldn't be pretty.' He grimaced at Ginny and she giggled.

'Thanks for understanding.' She looked at her watch. 'I think it's time for you to go, it's getting late. And I think if you stay any longer I'll take advantage of you.'

'Right.' He stood, preparing to Apparate.

'Hang on,' Ginny said, jumping off the couch. Draping her arms around his neck, Oliver's hands instinctively went to her waist as she drew him to her and proceeded to kiss him practically senseless. 'Goodbye,' she said huskily, breathless from what was quite possibly the most mind-numbing kiss she had ever experienced.

'Bye,' a slightly dazed looking Oliver managed to reply before Apparating, hoping that he didn't splinch himself.

Ginny, unable to wipe the broad smile on her face, walked across the room and banged loudly on Harry's door. 'Oi, you can come out, it's safe now!' she yelled.

Kinda random ending, i know, but i got sick of typing.


	6. 6 Some Interesting News

I know it's been ages since I updated - sorry! Been busy graduating from uni and stuff. I'm on holidays now until I start my new job in February so fingers crossed I'll be able to churn out a few chapters in the meantime...

**Chapter 6: Some Interesting News**

'That didn't take long,' Harry said, a smug expression on his face as he emerged from his room.

Ginny punched his arm, looking indignant. 'We didn't … ugh!' she cried in annoyance. She hated how he pushed her buttons so easily.

'Sure.' Harry smirked. 'You can tell me these things, you know. I'll be mature about it.'

'No, you won't,' Ginny told him matter-of-factly, heading to her room, not in the mood to talk to him anymore.

Harry moved towards the couch and then hesitated. 'Is it still safe to sit on this?' he asked, goading her.

Ginny gave another yell of frustration and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her, leaving Harry chuckling by himself on the sofa.

Ginny woke up early the next morning and seated herself in front of a cartoon show with a bowl of cereal. Having grown up without them, she was reliving her childhood through the morning line up. She was particularly enjoying a Bugs Bunny rerun when there was a loud _crack_ and Oliver appeared before her.

Ginny let out an extremely girlish squeal and nearly slopped chocolaty milk down her front. 'Oliver! What are you doing her?' she squeaked, frantically trying to pat her bed hair down.

'This.' He brandished a copy of the Daily Prophet at her, seeming not to notice her disheveled appearance. She had no idea what he was on about – her copy hadn't been delivered yet.

Ginny placed her bowl onto the coffee table and took the paper from him. Oliver slumped onto the couch beside her. Folding out the paper to look at the front page, she stared, open-mouthed.

'Oh, no,' she moaned, looking over at Oliver who had his head in his hands, then looking back at the article. _**Wood + Potter LOVE** _was blazoned in bold black letters above a picture of Oliver and Harry at a training session for the English Quidditch World Cup team, both looking at each other and laughing. The article talked about how Oliver and Harry were locked in a love battle of Romeo and Juliet proportions as opposing captains of prominent Quidditch teams. According to the Prophet, the two had become closer since reuniting at the Quidditch League Ball and Oliver had been seen visiting Harry's place on numerous occasions since.

'Numerous occasions?' Ginny spluttered. 'They could only have seen you come here two or three times. You've Apparated every other time.'

'I know,' Oliver groaned and Ginny couldn't help but think that he looked extremely cute when he was distressed. 'And where were the reporters when we came back here after the Ball? It would have been obvious I wasn't gay then.'

'They probably were, Ol. But you and Harry as a couple are much more interesting than you and I.' She rubbed his shoulder soothingly but couldn't fight the smile that was playing at her lips as she said these words.

'I know. I shouldn't let this get to me, but – are you laughing at me?' He eyed her resentfully.

'No.' But Ginny couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her.

'Ginny! This isn't funny!'

She looked at him, trying to stifle her amusement, but failing. 'Yeah, it kinda is.'

'I don't believe you. This is quite possibly the most humiliating day of my life and you're laughing at me.' Oliver was starting to look extremely agitated and Ginny stopped laughing.

'I'm sorry for laughing, Ol. I really am, but what else is there to do? It's not the end of the world. Besides, you know better than to take any notice of the press.'

'I know, I know. But that's easier said than done.' Oliver stared broodingly at the television for a while.

'Ginny, what in Merlin's name are you watching?' he asked after a few moments, the news article forgotten for the time being. Elmer Fudd was currently shooting at bugs Bunny.

'Oh.' Ginny leapt for the remote, slightly embarrassed. 'Nothing. I was just channel surfing when you Apparated,' she lied quickly, not wanting Oliver to know she'd been watching a show made for five-year-olds.

'Right.' He looked over at her with those blue blue eyes and Ginny could suddenly feel herself melting under his gaze. 'I'm sorry I snapped at you before, I didn't mean it.'

'It's okay. I understand, believe me,' Ginny said, then suddenly grinned devilishly. 'I wonder how your gay groupies are going to react to this news?'

'Ginny!'

'I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!' She giggled as Oliver bore down on her with mock rage, but she could see a faint glimmer of a smile playing on his lips.

'You're going to pay for that,' he growled, before leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and an utterly perfect way to wake up.

'Oh, God. Isn't it a little early for that?' Harry's voice broke the couple apart.

'Harry! I didn't hear you come out of your room.' Ginny looked sheepishly at him whilst subtly wiping the corner of her mouth. Oliver remained silent, clearly embarrassed.

'Well that's obvious,' Harry replied. His voice held a patronizing undertone and his expression was smug.

'The front page of the Prophet might interest you today,' Ginny said after a few moments of silence, changing the subject. She handed him the paper. _That'll wipe that smug look off his face._

Harry quickly scanned the front page, his smug expression quickly being replaced by one of loathing. Cursing loudly he slouched down in the armchair adjacent to the couch Ginny and Oliver were seated.

'Just when I thought there was nothing more they could make up about me, they pull that out. You've got to give them kudos for that, at least,' Harry said finally. Smiling wryly, he turned to Oliver.

'So does this mean we're dating?'

'We have to talk.'

Ginny looked skeptically at Harry; quite sure that he had never uttered these words in his twenty-one years of existence. Oliver had left fifteen minutes earlier and Ginny and Harry had been sitting in silence in front of a Road Runner cartoon.

'Mmm?' she prompted him.

'Well, if you and Oliver are going to start getting serious, I would – er - like you to not get serious in communal areas of our apartment, if you know what I mean,' he said cautiously, not wanting Ginny to get offended.

'Right,' was all Ginny could think to say. Harry did have a point, and she had to admit to herself that whenever he had girls over, he was discreet about it.

'I have no problem with you and Ol, none at all. I just don't want to have be exposed to your … displays of affection all the time – it makes me uncomfortable.' Harry was being uncharacteristically serious and mature.

'Okay, that's fair enough,' Ginny said finally. 'I'll take all displays of affection to the bedroom next time – promise.'

'Thank you. It's not exactly the best thing to wake up to you know,' Harry told her, before standing and heading towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Ginny smirked to herself as Harry left the room. _I beg to disagree._


End file.
